Waiting For Death
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Clementine had to steal from the group to stitch up her wound. After loads of pain, she managed to fix up the bite. But what happens if she gets another bite? A walker bite. I suck with summaries. Rated T for graphic gore, language, and violence. (One-shot) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (Rewritten version of A Night In The Shed by The Rose Of Hedylogos)


**A/N Heya my hunaers? Are you happy? HA! I'm about to ruin it LOSERS!**

 **That was really mean…I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Anyway, I'm heading on a trip with my friend, Mary, so uploads will not be frequent. Sorry 'bout it!**

 **Now I wanted to say, this is kind of a rewritten version of A Night In The Shed by The Rose Of Hedylogos A.K.A. Batman. I just thought of it and figured I'd give it a shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I do not own The Walking Dead!**

 **I'm tired, so I'm not doing a long intro. So…LET'S DO DIS!**

* * *

"Alright, just like last time…just how Christa showed me," Clementine muttered to herself. She positioned the needle at the left end of the dog bite. Clementine knew this was gonna hurt. It was gonna f*cking hurt. She took one last deep breath, and pushed the needle through her skin.

"ARGH!" she yelped, letting go of the needle. In pain, Clementine punched the table. She groaned again, the needle still wedged between her wound. Clementine managed to pull it through, leaving the thread pulling the skin closed. The thread whipping against her skin made the pain even worse, not that she could avoid doing the stitches now. She just finished the first one.

She continued exactly the same thing, stitch after stitch after stitch. But on the last one, she accidentally poked inside the wound, and let out a cry in pain. Tears spilled out of her eyes slowly as she finished the stitch. Clementine panted when she bit off the remaining thread, tying it off. She wiped the tears from her eyes, calming down. Her arm still throbbing in pain, Clementine could see the bruise forming.

She then reached for the rags, which she was going to use as substitute bandages. She basically glared at them, "Worst bandages ever. But they should help stop the bleeding." Clementine then began to wrap the rags around her now stitched arm.

However, her hands were still shaky after what happened. She then accidentally released the rags, dropping them on the ground right next to the hole she had made to escape the shed. She reached down to pick them back up, but was greeted by a rotted walker hand.

She quickly jumped away from the walked, "Sh*t!" She quickly leaped backwards, only to have the walker grab her leg. Because of that, Clementine fell over. She grabbed the table she had stitched her arm at and attempted to escape. She saw the hammer she had used to escape and reached for it. But the walker was pulling against her leg, keeping the hammer out of her reach.

The walker finally made its way into the shed and rose to its feet. It grabbed onto Clementine, lifting her off the ground. She squirmed and struggled to free herself, making it a little difficult for the walker to eat her. However, the walker sent its head towards her neck, sinking its teeth into her shoulder. Clementine had been reaching for her hammer, and just got it in her hand as she felt a stinging sensation shoot up from her shoulder.

Clementine let out a scream as the walker tore out a chunk of her shoulder. Clementine swung her hammer at the head, causing the walker to drop her. She swung again, the wedge end this time. It smashed into the forehead, making the walker fall onto it's back. Clementine took one more swing for good measure, breaking the skull, killing the walker.

Clementine stood up, panting. She pressed down on the newly made wound, tears stinging her eyes once more. She was bit, and she was dead.

Clementine heard the shed door open behind her, hearing Luke's voice, "Holy sh*t."

"How the hell did it get in here?"

"Little girl's as tough as nails."

"Are you alright?"

"The shed should've been safe…"

Clementine glared at the people, they had caused this. If they hadn't locked her up, none of this would've happened. Clementine moved her hand away from the bite wound slowly, revealing it to the group.

Luke's eyes widened, "What the…?" Clementine snapped, "Can't tell the difference from a dog and a walker bite huh? WELL HERE'S AN EXAMPLE!"

She marched up to the group, and rolled up her sleeve so they could see he dog bite she sewed up, "This…is a dog bite." Clementine then pointed to the wound on her neck, "And this…is a walker bite!" She then shouted, "THERE IS A F*CKING DIFFERENCE!"

"Clementi-" Luke tried to say.

Clementine pointed to her arm, "This could've been fixed, but you assholes just HAD to lock me in here! You've killed me, you know that? YOU'VE F*CKING KILLED ME!"

Nick, who felt a pang of guilt, tried to apologize, "We're sorry…"

Clementine snapped, "Sorry?! You've just killed me and you say SORRY?! I'm going to die because of you!" She broke down in tears, "I told Lee this wouldn't happen, that I wouldn't end up like him, but I've let him down. I'VE LET HIM DOWN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Rebecca and Carlos looked unfazed, assholes. Pete, Alvin, and Nick looked like they were gonna cry as well. Luke took a step closer to Clementine, whispering, "What do ya wanna do?"

Clementine looked up at him, "Give me your gun…" Luke hesitated, but removed his gun from its socket and slowly handed her the gun, "Are you sure?" Clementine nodded, wiping her eyes, "There's no other way…"

Luke let Clementine take the safety off the gun as he turned to face the group. "You guys head back inside, I'll stay." Nick took a step forward in protest, "Seriously? I mean, I can always-" Luke cut his friend off, "No, Nick, I got it. You just take the others inside."

With that, Luke closed the doors to the shed, leaving just him and Clementine in the shed. Luke muttered one last time, "I'm sorry, Clementine."

She just looked up at him again, "Thank you." The then placed the barrel of the gun against her head. _I'm sorry, Lee. I didn't mean for this to happen._ Clementine then took one last deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **A/N Did I hit your feels? Did I hit your feels? Probably not, I'm not good and dark crap. AT LEAST GIVE ME SOME PITY TEARS! GAWD!**

 **Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. Take Luck!**

ROBIN OUT!


End file.
